Smile
by Gredling-Virg
Summary: A thirteen year old bounty hunter begins to hate the world and herself. She is tracking Sirius Black when she starts to contemplate about the grayness of the world, of herself. Sirius Black offers her a fresh start. She takes it.
1. Meet Mac

**Hey! This is a really short (for me) fan fiction. **

**WARNING!- STORY WILL MOVE QUICKLY! BE PREPARED! **

**Story- Mackenzi Remes (Mac) is a 13 year old bounty hunter and tracker; this all changes when she meets Sirius Black who takes her in and teaches her magic (i.e. this is during the 3-7 books so he already got out of Azkaban). When Harry meets Sirius and her, she and Harry form a brother sister relationship. When she meets everyone else she falls for Fred, and he, her.**

**Tribute- To Fred. Seriously, he NEEDED a girlfriend.**

**Parings- HarryXGinny, RonXHermione, FredXMac, and all the married people (i.e. Lubin and Tonks)**

**Disclaimer- I'm not J.K. Rowling (I want to be so bad!), England, or cool. I don't own anything. All rights go to their respectful owner(s).**

Smile

Character Bio.

Name- Mackenzi Remes

Nickname- Mac

Sex- Female (duh..)

Age- (beginning of fic BOF) 13 (end of fic EOF) 17

Status- Bounty Hunter, Tracker and Witch

Appearance-

Eyes- Violet

Hair- White

Weight- (BOF) 115 lbs (EOF) 130 lbs

Height- (BOF) 5' 7" (EOF) 6'

General Appearance- High ponytail, side bangs; a chained cuff chocker with a cross, Locket, necklace with all her rings, and a chain with piece of the Resurrection Stone tied into the chain. Wrist length black gloves with the fingers of glove cut off; black nail polish and brown cuffs. Zebra print clip belt that holds her weapons, phone, and Ipod.

Summer- Short athletic shorts, tank top, and Converse high tops.

Fall- Jacket with ripped boot-cut jeans, t-shirt, and Converse low tops.

Winter- Thick jacket ripped skinny jeans with leggings underneath, long sleeve and Converse X-hi.

Spring- Knee high torn jean shorts with a T-shirt and Converse high tops.

Speaks with an American accent.

Bio- Funny and powerful. Will do anything to protect others close to her. She is very kind towards animals and those weaker than her. She is very head strong. She reads lots of Stephen King novels and other horror novels. She doesn't attend Hogwarts but is good friends the all the staff and she is a witch. Has a Husky name Axel who she raised from a pup.

Weapon(s) of choice- two long thin daggers, gun or her fists; very rarely will she use her wand.

All other characters are as they appear in the movies; BUT Harry WILL have green eyes. I was so pissed when Dan didn't have green eyes…so pissed…

**What do you think of her? A drawing of her for each season will posted in a video called like Mackenzi Remes Pictures or something like that. It will be posted on my Youtube account, RB0159. **

**Next I will start the actual story… well kinda. I will post the Prologue next. **

**Then it is till then my friends. **


	2. Hello World Prologue

**Hey! **

**New chapter! **

**I own nothing, damn it! **

**Enjoy! **

Mac POV

I trudged numbly in the foot deep snow; my black coat hid my face with its hood, so no one could see the gray being of a girl that is me. Gray. The gray seem to touch everything, even me. England was so colorless compared to giant lights of neon and white of America. God, I miss the color, the warmth.

"_This is getting old."_

The voice was right. This was getting old, quickly. This gray was getting old, the noise was getting old, they were getting old, this gig was getting old, and me, I am getting old. This selfish ranting was getting old too. I have a job to do; catching the low lives of the world and the getting the cash reward that have been stapled on their asses. I must not think now or ever.

"_But you don't want to, do you?" _

The little voice said to me in a little whisper that almost chilled my bones, almost. I wasn't capable of that kind of human emotion anymore.

"_Liar."_

Damn. Why wouldn't the voice just shut the hell up? I got to find that guy so I can live. So I can eat. So I can get on with my life. I had to find Sirius Black and get the 20,000 whatever's that came with him.

I tracked him all the way to this little lonely shack in the middle of nowhere. I moved towards the house quickly getting fasted with ever puff of my breath that arose into the cold winter day. This was the part I enjoyed, the capture. They would always run, and then I would catch them, beat them to a pulp and drag their sorry ass back to the Feds, or the Ministry. This was going to be good, I could taste it.

I reached the door, finally! I kicked it down and grabbed my thin daggers and began to twirl them in hands until, I saw him, and he was doing something to a piece of fabric. I wondered closer, he didn't look. I finally close enough to see that it wasn't cloth, it was a little dog. He was trying to save the little guy from whatever was ailing him. He was human, more human than I would ever be. He was whispering sweet nothings into its ear. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes and I dropped my weapons. It was too much. My old dead heart was coming to its senses, he wasn't like the others. He had a heart.

His head turned sharply around to me. His eyes met mine and I saw the he was _crying_, crying for a fucking _dog! _

"Who are you?" He asked me.

I couldn't respond.

"Oh, you must be a bounty hunter", he said standing up and dusted himself off. He looked at me shocked. I guess my hood had fallen down. He saw my tear stricken checks, my cold violet eyes, and my thirteen year old weary face. He gaped and then smiled at me. He walked closer to me.

"You're too young to be doing this", he said to me in a sweet tone.

He was right. I am too young. I let the tears fall.

He walked over to me, "I can offer you a life." He stuck out his hand.

"What do you say kid? I want to help you; you're too young for all this shit."

I looked up dazed. Had he just ask me to quit and come with him? To live a life of what..

"…_happiness, idiot, just what you've been looking for."_

But…

"_Do it. You'll just keep getting older if you don't."_

I sniffled wiped the tears from my eyes. He gave me a chance for life again.

I grabbed his hand in agreement. He smiled and I smiled back.

"What's your name kid?

"Mackenzi Remes, sir." I said as I stood up.

"First thing, my name is Sirius not sir and second, that's a bloody amount of letters you got there, I'll just call you Mac instead."

"All right, Mac it is."

He handed me the little dog, who now seemed fine. He was so beautiful, a little brown husky with stunning green eyes. The pup looked at me and licked my face. The dog smell like axel grease.

"What are you going to call him?" Sirius asked.

"I'll call him Axel, 'cause he smells like it."

"Good, Mac and Axel, my new family." He whispered; Sirius turned on his heel, and hummed as he walked out of the room.

Axel barked playfully, I felt new again. The world was finally with me.

Well hello world. How you been? It's good to see you, my old friend.

**I know it sucks. **

**Review and shit. **

**You know.**


	3. Humanity Chapter 1

**Hey new chapter! **

**Freedom Chapter 1**

**I don't own anything; I wish I had the philosopher's stone that would solve all my problems!**

"_**I know not of humanity, but only what it looks like; based only on this alone, I pray never to become human."**_

_**- Kaye**_

_**Exert From "Monster."**_

"Hey Mac, I have a few questions for you," Sirius said suddenly.

My throat tightened "Li-Like what?" I stuttered out.

"Well why is a pretty, smart thirteen year old out in the world and not in the care of her father and mother?"

"I ran away," I murmured. My head was hung; I didn't want him to see the tears streaming down my face.

"Why?"

"What?"

Normally when people asked me questions like this they stopped asking when I told them I was a runaway. Stunned I was, this line of questioning was getting to personal, to real, to painful.

"I said, Mac, why did you run away from your family?"

"I had to," I hissed back.

"Tell me why, Mac," he said back. His speech was calm but demanding.

I told.

_Flashback_

_They were going at it again. I covered my ears so I didn't have to hear my wasted father smack around my drug addicted mother. _

"_You piece of shit!" My father slurred out. _

"_Fucker! Like I need you!" Mom bellowed out._

"_You need my money so you can by your pot!" _

_My mother screamed back and stormed out of their bedroom, and came into mine. "I'm leaving", she told me, "; you'll never see me again." She was almost out the door when she breathed out an "I'm sorry" or "Good bye" or something like that. _

_Bull_

_Total bull. She wasn't even going to remember me after she smoked some more pot. Hell, she wasn't even going to remember own her name. _

_I heard the front door slam and the taxi she had called speed away._

_Then father came in._

"_Mamas gone, you're the new bitch."_

_He beat me until I was crying blood. It went on like this for sometime, I don't now how long, then he kicked it up a notch. His sexual need got the better of him, and he crawled in my bed on one unusually cold fall day. _

_End flashback_

"I left then, never to look back. I hopped a cargo boat to England, became a bounty hunter, and well here we are." I finished.

"Dear God…" he breathed out. He walked over to my location on the floor and put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could have done something."

"Me too."


End file.
